This invention pertains to a windshield wiper-arm assembly which is intended especially for motor vehicles.
Such a wiper-arm assembly is known from German PS No. 24 17 128 and is used therein within a single-arm windshield wiper unit. The wiper arm, like the wiper blade, is made completely straight when looked at in plan view onto the back of the link part. Furthermore, the wiper blade is in line with the wiper arm and therefore is also in line with the link part of the wiper arm. From its linking place at the free end of the wiper arm, the wiper blade extends in its one direction of extension approximately to the link between the fastening part and the link part.
One object of the invention is to provide a wiper-arm assembly having a small overall height without reducing the length of the wiper blade.